callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mode Zombies
Le Mode Zombie est un mode de jeu présent dans Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II et Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Il existe aussi le mode Exo-Zombies présent sur Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare qui, bien que similaire, est plutôt différent. Le but est de survivre face à des hordes de morts-vivants de plus en plus nombreux. Il existe aussi sur Black Ops III une Campagne Zombies, le mode Cauchemars qui permet de refaire la campagne du jeu avec pour ennemis des zombies et une nouvelle histoire. Les Personnages : World at War Sur Nacht der Untoten, on incarne 4 Marines non-identifiés. Sur Verrückt, on incarne 3 Marines non-identifiés et Tank Dempsey. Sur Shi No Numa et Der Riese, on incarne Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki et Edward Richtofen. Black Ops Sur Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La et Moon, on incarne Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki etEdward Richtofen, . Sur Five, les personnages sont John Filtzgerald Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon et Fidel Castro. Sur Call of the Dead, on a 4 nouveaux personnages : Sarah Michelle Gellar, Robert Englund, Danny Trejo et Michael Rooker. Black Ops II Sur TranZit, Die Rise et Buried, on incarne Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russman, Marlton Johnson et Samuel J. Stuhlinger. Sur Mob of the Dead, on contrôle Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "La Fouine" Arlington et Billy "Don Juan" Handsome. Sur Origins, on incarne Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki et Edward Richtofen. Black Ops III Sur Shadows of Evil, les personnages sont : Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Floyd Campbell et Jack Vincent. Sur The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi et Revelations on incarne Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki et Edward Richtofen. Sur le mode Cauchemars, on incarne un soldat féminin non identifié. Les Cartes World at War - Nacht der Untoten (nuit des morts-vivants en allemand) - Verrückt (fou en allemand) - Shi no numa (marais de la mort en japonais) - Der Riese (le géant en allemand). Black Ops - Kino der Toten (cinéma des morts en allemand) - Five (5 en anglais) - Ascension - Call of the Dead (l'appel de la mort en anglais) - Shangri-La - Moon (Lune en anglais) Black Ops II - TranZit - Nuketown - Die Rise (L'élévation) - Mob of the Dead (Truands de la mort) - Buried (enterrés) - Origins (Origines) Black Ops III - Shadows of Evil (l'ombre du mal) - The Giant (remake de Der Riese, veux aussi dire le géant en anglais) - Der Eisendrache (le dragon de fer en allemand) -Zetsubou No Shima (Île du Désespoir en japonais) - Gorod Krovi (Cité du sang en russe) - Revelations Options et Bonus La Magie La magie est un paramètre que vous pouvez (ou non) activer sur Black Ops II en partie personnalisée. Cela concerne les atouts, les bonus, la boîte mystère et le Pack-a-Punch. Les Atouts Les atouts se présentent sous forme de boissons et s'obtiennent en allant devant la machine fournissant l'atout. Ils ne peuvent s'acheter qu'une fois le courant activé, à l'exception de Réanimation rapide en Solo. Ils ont chacun un prix et un effet différent. Sauf exception, vous perdrez tous vos atouts en tombant à terre. Les atouts sont les suivants : - Mastodonte (2500 points) : Double la santé de votre personnage.(4 claque au lieu de 2 pour tomber à terre ) - Double coup (2000 points) : Augmente de 30% la cadence de tir de votre arme. - Cola énergisant (3000 points) : Divise par deux le temps nécessaire pour recharger. - Réanimation rapide (1500 points) : Réanime deux fois plus rapidement vos alliés. En Solo il vous réanime et pendant que vous êtes à terre, vous avez les Mustang & Sally (M1911 amélioré). Toujours en Solo, vous ne pouvez acheter l'atout que 3 fois après quoi la machine disparaît. - Pierre tombale (2000 points) : Si vous êtes mort, en réapparaissant la manche après, il y aura un bonus en forme de pierre tombale. Vous seul peut le récupérer et en le prenant vous retrouvez toutes les armes et bonus que vous aviez avant de mourir à l'exception de pierre tombale. - Énergie (2000 points) - Coup de pied arrière (4000 points) : Vous permet d'avoir une 3ème arme. En mourant vous perdrez l'arme que vous aviez au 3ème emplacement. - Qui est qui (2000 points) : (Que sur Black Ops II) - PHD Flopper (2000 points) : vous permet de résister au auto des dégâts (ex: grenade et pistolet laser) et au ,dégâts de chute * - Daiquiri mortel (2000 points) : L'auto-visée ne vise plus le torse mais la tête. En plus de ça, les dégâts à la tête sont doublés. Un laser tactique apparaît sur votre armes* - Cerise électrique (3000 points) : une onde électrique apparaît quand vous rechargez moins vous avez de balles dans votre chargeur plus l'onde choc est puissantes - Elixir de Vautour (3000 points) : vous permet de voir à travers les murs : -les armes au murs -l'emplacement de la boîte -l'emplacement des atouts -l'emplacement des bonus (quand il y en a) Quand vous tuez des zombies des balles apparaissent récupérer les pour avoir des munitions ou des sacs d'argent récupérer les pour avoir quelque points certains zombie auront une fumée verte autour d'eux quand vous les tuerez, mettez vous dans la fumée verte et les zombies vous ignorons pendant quelque secondes - Sanglot de Veuve (4000 points) Les Bonus Chaque bonus dure 30 secondes et est lâché aléatoirement par un zombie. Il y a un maximum de 4 bonus par manche et les zombies qui sont tués par un piège, par une arme spéciale ou derrière les fenêtres ne lâcheront pas de bonus. Les bonus sont les suivants : - Mort instantanée : Tue un zombie en un coup (avec un arme ou le couteau). - Double points : Les points sont doublés. - Bombe : Tue tous les zombies présents sur la carte et rapporte 400 points à chaque joueur. - Munitions max : Recharge les munitions de toutes vos armes. - Braderie : La boite se trouve à tous les emplacements (où elle peut apparaître) et chaque boîte coûte 10 points. - Machine de la mort : Vous donne la machine de mort (n'est présente que sur Five, Moon et Shadow of Evil*) - Charpentier : Reconstruit toutes les fenêtres et donne 200 points à chaque joueur. Les ennemis spéciaux Les Chiens La manche des chiens survient la première fois entre la manche 5 et la manche 7. Par la suite elle arrive toutes les 4 ou 5 manches. En Solo il y a 6 chiens les deux premières fois puis 8 chiens les fois suivantes. À 2 il y en a deux fois plus, à 3 trois fois plus et à 4 quatre fois plus. Le dernier chien de la manche donne systématiquement un bonus munition max. Les chiens sont les petits de la chienne de Samantha. La chienne s'appelait Fluffy (qui signifie doux en anglais) et a été transformée en une sorte de démon suite à une expérience menée par le père de Samantha, Maxis, alors qu'elle était enceinte. Dans Black Ops III, les chiens de l'enfer sont des loups. Les zombies Nova 6 Ce sont des créatures humanoïdes marchant a quatre pattes, les apparaissent seulement sur Kino Der Toten une fois que le courant est activé. Une fois tué (sauf au couteau ou avec une armes spécial) il exploserons et vous infligerons des dégàts (seulement dans la zone d'explosion) et lâcheront une fumée verte qui troubleras votre vision s'y vous marchait dessus Les habitants de la forêt Ce sont des créatures volantes à l'origine inconnue qui apparaissent sur la carte TranZit. Ils attaquent en griffant le joueur lorsqu'il est à pied en dehors de certaines zones ou les zombies apparaissent. Anecdotes *Dans la mission Démon Intérieur de la campagne de Call of Duty: Black Ops III, le joueur se retrouve dans une maison plutôt effrayante et doit survivre à quelques petites vagues de morts-vivants. Catégorie:Mode Zombies